Squad Jr Wiki
Welcome to the Squad Jr Wiki. Squad Jr is a sweet foods and beverages company based in Special Capital Region of Jakarta. It was founded in 2011 by Endang Sadewi. History It all started in 1984, when Endang just formed a little family, as a young mother who had moved to be an accountant in the big city, a time for family just used in the weekend. Early 1995, when her husband was hired by company, in the improved financial condition, Endang working just for alleviate to burden her husband, but it give effect to her second pregnancy,and the fact that she must had was, losing her baby, because she still working even in pregnancy condition. After that moment she stopped working, became a housewife and then her 3rd child was born. Long time work in office and now working at home,taking care of the house, prepare breakfast for their families, she was able to enjoy into housewives, but the situation was changed when her husband diagnosed with diabetes disease by a doctor. Year after year passed to care her husband in hospital, until at last she had to surrender to lost her husband, because of his health continued to decline. It is so painful for him, but it's the harsh reality that she must be passed with her children. Philosophy At that time, she just had a severance from her husband for daily needs and their children's school expenses, of course it doesn't long-lasting and the situation forced him to live separately away with her children,she faced again with financial problems, in all pressure she missed a warmth with her families. It give him a passion for life as well as foster the idea to creating something that gives a sense of kinship,and providing a food for family is one forms of love. Since 2010, Endang selling homemade food products to receive orders from small events. She meet with her children again, and together they decided to grow their business, starting from a little family, so they giving their business name, Squad Jr. It all was born out from mother's love for her children. Products Squad Jr DOUWY logo.png|Squad Jr DOUWY Squad Jr LUWIH logo.png|Squad Jr LUWIH Squad Jr KHAS logo.png|Squad Jr KHAS Marketing Cartoon animations can be a powerful marketing tool for online marketers. Whether marketers choose an animated character that chimes in to sell office products on television or a 'Tony the Tiger' type that actually becomes integral to the brand, animations provide powerful imagery and associations. Animations have broad appeal and, when used cleverly, can help build brand awareness, improve brand perception, and boost conversions and sales. ... arketers are flocking to animations because they are quick to deliver messages, lighten up tough subjects, shareable, disarm the cynics, and are cost-effective. Quickly deliver messages Animations, like many other multimedia tools, replace boring, heavy text with powerful images and emotional audio. It's obvious - even reading this short summary - that audiences are more inclined to engage with multimedia than to read. However unlike other multimedia, animations are unique in their ability to quickly distill and impart the essence of a message. They enable us to deliver core marketing messages using efficient multimedia, but without the fear of being considered overly blunt - thanks to the friendly, animated mouthpiece. Animations are hyper-succinct. They can distill even the most complicated idea to its essence. Clever animation artists can communicate the core principles within seconds. To put it simply, animation can make the complex simple. From our childhood Most of us have grown up watching cartoons. Our early and formative days are filled with animations and cartoons that arouse positive, carefree associations from our childhood. In fact, the commercial success of animations continue to compound these light and playful images and associations. When marketers use animation today, they can sidestep the heaviness of life, the cumbersome aspects of many decisions, and simply tap into their audiences' more basic, innocent understanding. Just ask Tony the Tiger, who summed up all the complications of choosing a breakfast cereal for the kids: "They're Grrreat!" Easy to consume and shareable Like other types of video, animations make content interesting. It perks up our senses and keep us more engaged in what we are doing. (It's easier to listen to ads than read ads, isn't it?) In the field of multimedia advertising, animations are a powerful medium. Animations enable marketers to achieve the same engagement as other video formats, but with a uniquely straightforward marketing voice. Caped in the clothes of cutesy, engaging animated characters, animations can say and do things that spokespeople cannot. While few people would sit and watch advertisements (except during the Superbowl), many people will watch (not just sit through) promotional messages that are delivered by cartoons. Moreover, like a fun ad or a goofy YouTube clip, animated marketing messages can be fun enough to share. While we don't often share white papers or datasheets with friends, exciting, engaging animated movies are indeed "shareable." Surveys show that up to 65 percent of online audiences share animated videos with their friends after watching them. So if you can be both entertaining and informative, then you may hit on something that has ever-increasing ROI. The Icebreakers Ohhh, the childhood associations... the happiness, humor, energy, and fun of losing yourself in a cartoon! Now, as adults, we can rediscover those feelings. How much more accessible is it to watch an animation than swallow documents crammed with statistics, charts, technical considerations? While animations won't necessarily replace the critical thinking of a decision-maker, they have the impact of lowering their guard, of serving as icebreakers that can warm up audiences with humor. Partnership ''Squad Jr ''using all animated character from Kartenz animation studiosfor promotion the products. These cost considerations, combined with animation's flexibility, make this an appealing tool for marketers. Just consider the costs of a traditional videos, such as set design, location shoots, production costs, and paying models or spokespersons. Beyond pure economics, animations are flexible enough to be used in a variety of situations. References #Biography of Founder Squad Jr Squad Jr on Linkedin. #It all was born out from mother's love for her children. official company website. External links *Official Site of Squad Jr. Official website. *Official Squad Jr twitter page. *Official Squad Jr facebook page *Official Squad Jr google+ page *Official Squad Jr youtube page